


Дело №3. О венценосных особах

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Series: Загадочные близнецы [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Однажды на кухне близнецов объявляется весьма необычный клиент





	Дело №3. О венценосных особах

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские фанатазии на тему физиологии гномов, физическое насилие

Выходить на работу после бурного отпуска — тяжко. Еще тяжелее, если в первый же день ты вынужден заменять заболевшего коллегу на семинаре у первокурсников. Юные оболтусы совершенно не слушали Диппера, шушукались и хихикали, причем Дипперу все время казалось, что смеются они именно над ним. По сравнению с болтунами уткнувшиеся в телефоны студенты не казались такими уж нарушителями дисциплины — пусть сидят в Интернете и играют, лишь бы молчали.

Вот ведь — ничего им неинтересно, кроме сэлфи, а он в их возрасте жадно внимал каждому слову преподавателей. Поймав себя на таких мыслях, Диппер понял, что начинает ворчать, как какой-нибудь старикашка, и постарался не обращать внимания на шумных студентов. Не хотят слушать — их проблемы, потом сами же будут стенать на экзаменах.

Момент окончания последней пары стал для Диппера настоящим праздником. Хотелось быстрее вернуться домой, наесться черничного пирога Мэйбл и развалиться в кресле перед теликом.

Но дома его ждал сюрприз.

— Привет, Диппсус! У нас гость! — крикнула Мэйбл из кухни, едва Диппер переступил порог.

Гадая, кто бы мог к ним прийти, не предупредив заранее, Диппер зашел на кухню. И тут же едва не выпрыгнул обратно в коридор.

На обеденном столе, закидывая в рот начос из пакетика, сидел гном.

Человечек ростом не больше тридцати сантиметров с длинной коричневой бородой. В зеленой остроконечной шляпе и темно-красном комбинезоне.

— Мэйбл, осторожнее! Тут гном! — крикнул Диппер, хватая первое, что подвернулось под руку. Этим первым оказалась сковородка.

Диппер уже собрался долбануть гнома, но тут Мэйбл обернулась от плиты и замахала руками.

— Спокуха, бро-бро! Это Арчи — наш клиент!

— Какой-то ты нервный, чувак, — невозмутимо обронил гном и, закинув в рот очередную порцию начос, принялся смачно чавкать.

Сковородка, выскользнув из пальцев Диппера, грохнула об пол.

— Клиент? — изумленно переспросил он.

— Ага, — подтвердил гном. — Мне зовут Арчибальд, можно просто Арчи. Хочу, чтобы вы нашли нашу королеву.

Оправившись от шока, Диппер ответил не без сарказма:

— Ты ошибся адресом. У нас детективное, а не брачное агентство. 

Арчи страдальчески закатил глаза.

— А лесные братья говорили, что ты типа умный. Объясняю еще раз, для дебилов. Наша королева пропала. Наверняка ее похитили. Мы хотим, чтобы вы ее нашли.

— Пропала? Может быть, она просто сбежала. — Присев за стол, Диппер отобрал у Арчи пакетик с начос — непрерывный хруст и чавканье ужасно бесили. — Зная ваши методы поиска королев, я не удивлюсь, если так все и было.

— Вот именно. — Мэйбл воинственно взмахнула чайником, который сняла с плиты, и Диппер пригнулся, чтобы она не задела его голову. — Однажды ваши лесные братья меня чуть не похитили.

Арчи скрестил маленькие ручки на пузе и надулся.

— Не равняйте нас с этими дикарями. Мы — городские гномы никогда не опустились бы до похищения. Сара стала нашей королевой добровольно! И когда вы ее найдете, она подтвердит.

Диппер решил больше не спорить: добровольно Сара стала королевой гномов или нет, но она, похоже, действительно пропала.

— Почему ты пришел к нам? Поисками должна заниматься полиция.

— Сары нет уже два дня, а ее папаша-алкаш даже не почесался, — проворчал Арчи и собрался уже сплюнуть, но вовремя понял, что сидит на столе. — Хрена с два этот говнюк заявит в полицию. Не нам же самим туда идти?

— Ну, ваши лесные братья вполне неплохо могли притвориться людьми, — заметила Мэйбл, поставив перед Арчи чашку с чаем, которую он запросто мог бы использовать вместо джакузи.

Вторую чашку она протянула Дипперу, тот благодарно кивнул. Отпив немного чая, потянулся за черничным пирогом. Мэйбл тоже села за стол, взялась за начос.

С минуту тишину нарушали только хруст да пыхтение Арчи. Наконец, он неохотно произнес:

— Ладно, давайте начистоту. Уверен, королеву похитили Синие колпаки. Они всегда жутко завидовали тому, какая у нас красивая и добрая королева.

— Так наваляйте им и освободите свою даму! — У Мэйбл в глазах появился очень знакомый Дипперу блеск, означавший, что назревает вспышка романтического безумия. — Вы раскидаете врагов, ворветесь в ее темницу и вынесете ее на руках! Я помогу вам сделать костюм принца с золотыми эполетами! И можно будет тебя, Арчи, загримировать, так что ты станешь похож на Чабби Зи из «Пару раз». Саре ведь нравится «Пару раз»? Всем девчонкам нравится «Пару раз»! Конечно, принц, состоящий из вставших друг на друга гномов, не то, о чем мечтает девушка, но уж лучше такой, чем никакого.

Арчи слушал это словоизвержение с разинутым ртом и, когда Мэйбл замолчала, чтобы перевести дух, смог только выдавить:

— Чего?

— Не обращай внимания. — Диппер протянул руку и прикрыл Мэйбл рот ладонью. — Она просто хотела спросить, почему вы сами не освободите Сару, если знаете, кто ее похитил? И кстати, кто такие Синие колпаки?

— Другой клан гномов. Они живут в доках. Мы могли бы им навалять, не вопрос. — Арчи подозрительно зыркнул на Диппера, будто тот сомневался в силе клана Зеленых колпаков. — Но они могли так спрятать королеву, что мы ее никогда не найдем. А лесные братья сказали, что вы знаете отличное средство, которое заставит трепетать даже такой храбрый народ, как мы. Вы наверняка сможете выпытать у вождя Синих колпаков, где они спрятали королеву.

— А просто позвонить ей на мобильный вы не пробовали? — предложил Диппер.

— Мы что, по-твоему, совсем идиоты? — ядовито осведомился Арчи. — Ее телефон вне зоны доступа. Наверняка гады Синие вытащили аккумулятор. Ну так что, беретесь за работу?

Средство против гномов Диппер, конечно, знал, но вот связываться с этим гаденьким народцем не хотел. Гномы ведь только с виду маленькие и милые, на деле у них ужасно острые зубы и когти, которые они с удовольствием пускают в ход. А уж если вспомнить, что толпа гномов может собраться в огромного монстра почище Годзиллы... С другой стороны раз неизвестную Сару похитили, ее в любом случае нужно было спасать. А если не похитили, то все равно спасать. От любвеобильных гномов.

Арчи истолковал молчание Диппера по-своему.

— Мы все оплатим. 

Он щелкнул пальцами, и кухню заполнили гномы. Они вылезали отовсюду: из шкафов, из-за холодильника, из микроволновки, а один даже выбрался из заварочного чайника. 

Диппер занервничал, жалея, что выбросил сковородку. Мэйбл недвусмысленным жестом взялась за нож, которым только что намазывала варенье на пирог. Сидевший под столом Пухля подобрался и угрожающе хрюкнул. 

Но ничего страшного не случилось. Каждый гном положил на стол перед Арчи купюру и исчез также быстро, как появился.

— Тут две тыщи баксов, — тоном наркоторговца, заключающего сделку, сообщил Арчи. — Домовой семьи Спенсер сказал, что у вас такая такса.

Вот как распространяются слухи: через гномов и домовых. Хотя чего еще ожидать, если основали агентство по решению сверхъестественных проблем?

— Так что, беретесь? — требовательно спросил Арчи.

Диппер вопросительно взглянул на Мэйбл, так закивала с таким энтузиазмом, что, казалось, у нее голова от шеи оторвется. Наверняка она уже навоображала себе спасение прекрасной девы и прочую ерунду. Еще глядишь, таки заставит гномов изображать и принца, и белого коня.

— Ладно, мы в деле, — согласился Диппер. — Забивайте с Синими на сегодня стрелку.

Он хотел побыстрее со всем разобраться. 

Арчи довольно потер руки.

— Отлично. Тогда я за вами зайду.

И он исчез, только мелькнуло в воздухе размытое пятно. Дипперу оставалось лишь гадать, как гномы покинут квартиру при закрытых окнах и дверях: через вентиляцию, что ли, просочатся? Донесшийся из туалета звук спускаемой в унитазе воды отчасти ответил на его невысказанный вопрос.

— Намечается веселуха. — Мэйбл сияла.

— Не стоит расслабляться, — проворчал Диппер. — Кто его знает, что там эти гномы задумали.

— Да ладно, если бы они хотели напасть, то напали бы сразу, пока ты не нашел свисток. Я знаю, почему у тебя очередной приступ паранойи, бро-бро...

— И почему же?

— Потому что тебе не хватает белков! Хорошо прожаренный стейк поднимет тебе настроение!

И Мэйбл жестом фокусника извлекла из духовки противень. Желудок Диппера тут же недовольно заурчал, напоминая, что маленького кусочка черничного пирога, который Диппер успел откусить, явно недостаточно, чтобы утолить зверский голод.

— А чтобы совсем тебя взбодрить... та-да! Сок Мэйбл! На этот раз с единорогом!

В графине со свежевыжатым соком розовато-оранжевого цвета (судя по запаху, Мэйбл выжала туда апельсины и клубнику) плавал маленький пластмассовый единорог с радужной гривой.

Диппер заулыбался. 

Близнецы поужинали, и Диппер принялся искать свисток, издающий особые непереносимые для гномов звуки. Мэйбл чесала Пухлю специальной щеткой и давала советы, которые скорее мешали, чем помогали.

— Поищи в ящиках своего письменного стола.

— Там я уже смотрел. Два раза.

— Тогда в диване в коробках с обувью.

— Зачем мне класть свисток в коробки с обувью?!

— Для конспира-а-ации!

— Хрю-хрю.

В конце концов, свисток нашелся в комоде в ящике, где Мэйбл хранила свое белье. Как он туда попал, так навсегда и осталось тайной.

Едва нашелся свисток, как появился Арчи.

— Стрелка через час, в старых доках. Мужики туда уже подтягиваются.

Диппер и Мэйбл загрузились в машину, Пухлю решили с собой не брать, чтобы не травмировать его нежную натуру видом толпы разъяренных гномов. Арчи напросился ехать вместе с близнецами и устроился на коленях у Мэйбл, изображая милую плюшевую игрушку.

— Слушай, Арчи, расскажи, для чего вам нужна королева, — попросила Мэйбл, едва они тронулись.

Диппер напрягся. Ему тоже было безумно любопытно, почему гномы выбирают себе королеву среди человеческих девушек, и почему нет гномов-женщин, но он боялся услышать пикантные подробности. Зато Мэйбл не боялась.

— Вы что ее все вместе... того? Групповушка типа? Белоснежка и семь гномов для взрослых?

Арчи недоуменно захлопал глазами, а Диппер почувствовал, что щеки предательски запылали.

— В смысле? Что еще за групповушка?

— Ну, вы же размножаетесь с помощью королевы, да? — Мэйбл не унималась, явно решив докопаться до сути. — Меня вон тоже хотели короновать, так что я хочу знать, от чего отказалась.

— Мэйбл! — взвыл Диппер. — Ты жалеешь, что не стала королевой долбаных лесных гномов?!

— Ну-у-у, Джеф подарил такое красивое кольцо-о-о... Так что, как вы размножаетесь? Выкладывай, Арчи! Не стесняйся, тут все свои!

Физиономия Арчи приобрела мечтательное выражение. Диппер пожалел, что вынужден держать руль, и не может заткнуть уши.

— Королева дает нам свою волшебную слюну, — протянул Арчи, медленно поглаживая бороду. — Тогда мы выбрасываем споры, из которых появляются новые гномы.

На пару секунд в машине повисло напряженное молчание. Мэйбл не выдержала первой и захихикала, затем к ней присоединился Диппер.

— Что смешного? — процедил Арчи.

— Ничего, — выдавил Диппер, утирая слезы одной рукой. — Обломинго, Мэйбл?

— Ага, я-то думала, будет порно... А тут ботаника!

Обиженный насмешками над сексуальной жизнью своего народа Арчи половину пути играл в молчанку. Но Дипперу все же удалось его разговорить. Когда пропала опасность услышать какую-нибудь жутко извращенную ерунду, в Диппере проснулся инстинкт исследователя. Он принялся собирать сведения о жизни гномов, засыпав Арчи тонной вопросов и проучив Мэйбл все конспектировать

Выяснилось, что кланы гномов издревле жили в лесах, но по мере того, как цивилизация захватывала заповедные уголки, часть гномов перебралась в города. Они промышляли воровством и селились в заброшенных домах или в парках. На зиму впадали в спячку. У гномов не было особей женского пола, и для размножения им требовалась самка любого другого гуманоидного вида.

— По легендам в древности мы похищали прекрасных эльфиек, — распинался Арчи.— Из-за этого часто случались войны.

При упоминании эльфов Мэйбл очень возбудилась, но Арчи ее разочаровал, сообщив, что все эльфы давно вымерли из-за загрязнения природы.

— Остроухие слабаки, — подытожил Арчи.

Сейчас гномы предпочитали находить себе королев среди человеческих женщин. Пройдя специальный магический обряд, такая избранная получала особые свойства слюны.

Арчи охотно и с явным удовольствием рассказывал о своей королеве Саре. По его словам, она очень любила проводить время с гномами. Читала им человеческие книги, показывала фильмы, шила одежду. В доказательство Арчи с гордостью продемонстрировал свою футболку с вышитым цветком.

Слушая его, Диппер все больше убеждался в том, что Сара действительно стала королевой добровольно. Если она была маленькой девочкой, то ничего удивительного, что ей захотелось поиграть с гномиками. Если Арчи и компании от нее нужна была только слюна да вышитые футболки, то ничего страшного — от гномов спасать Сару точно не стоило.

За разговорами они доехали до старых доков. Диппер припарковался и дальше Арчи показывал дорогу.

Стрелка была назначена на одном из заброшенных складов. Едва близнецы и Арчи вошли в большое, заставленное деревянными ящиками помещение, со всех сторон появились гномы. Море, состоящее из хищно-острых зеленых колпаков, окружило близнецов, так что Диппер опять занервничал. Мэйбл только улыбалась и махала рукой, но вот когда один из гномов попытался забраться по ее ноге, отфутболила его, точно мяч.

— Эй, держите себя в руках, мачо! У вас уже есть королева!

— Соберитесь, мужики! — грозно прикрикнул на своих Арчи. — У нас намечается драка.

С противоположного конца склада к ним двигалась волна синих колпаков во главе с чернобородым гномом.

— Арчи, паскуда! Ты привел громадин! Мы так не договаривались! — взревел он.

— Нечего было красть нашу королеву, Фил! — рявкнул в ответ Арчи.

— Задайте им, мужики! — скомандовал названый Филом и махнул рукой.

Синие колпаки с ревом и боевыми кличами кинулись на зеленых.

— Давай! — крикнул Диппер, перекрывая визг дерущихся гномов.

Арчи мгновенно подал сигнал своим бойцам, и те заткнули уши. Ну, по крайней мере, те из них, кто не слишком увлекся мордобоем. Диппер не стал ждать — на войне жертвы неизбежны — и что есть силы дунул в свисток. Для человеческих ушей это был просто мерзкий звук, а вот для гномов — сущая пытка. Синие колпаки мгновенно забыли о драке, одни катались по полу и вопили, другие убегали, двигаясь на четвереньках, точно звери. Фил тоже собрался смыться, но Мэйбл ловко поймала его за шкирку и подняла из гущи гномов.

— Выкладывай, где вы держите Сару! — встряхнув Фила, потребовала Мэйбл.

— Не трогали мы эту уродину!

— Дип-Дип, жарь!

Диппер дунул в свисток еще раз.

Фил взвыл, задергался, пытаясь вырваться, но Мэйбл держала крепко.

— Колись, — прошипела она, состроив страшную рожу поднаторевшего в пытках гестаповца.

— Я не вру! Не нужна нам Сара! У нас давно уже есть королева! — прохныкал Фил.

— Вранье! — завопил Арчи. — Дуй еще разок!

Но Диппер не горел желанием и дальше мучить Фила. Говорит тот правду или врет, можно было проверить и без всякой пытки.

— Если познакомишь нас с вашей королевой, то все обвинения сразу будут сняты, — рассудительно проговорил Диппер.

— Да нет у них наверняка никакой королевы, — пробурчал Арчи.

— Мы познакомим, а Зеленые колпаки ее украдут, — почти одновременно с ним произнес Фил.

Диппер тяжко вздохнул. 

— Хватит страдать фигней, мужики. У обоих кланов есть королевы. Зачем кого-то похищать? Дай нам убедиться, что ты не врешь, Фил, и мы от тебя отстанем. А тебе, Арчи, лучше прекратить ворчать. Каждая секунда промедления может стать роковой для вашей Сары.

На самом деле Диппер не думал, что Саре действительно угрожает опасность, но припугнуть Арчи не помешает.

Те из Синих колпаков, кто не успел разбежаться, начали приходить в себя и порыкивать на зеленых. Фил шикнул на своих и тоном обреченного сказал:

— Ладно, я отведу вас к королеве. Она тут недалеко живет.

Пришлось снова грузиться в машину и ехать. В дороге Фил и Арчи постоянно собачились и замолчали, только когда Диппер пригрозил опять дунуть в свисток.

— Почему вы так друг друга ненавидите? — поинтересовалась Мэйбл. — Не можете поделить сферы влияния?

Арчи и Фил посмотрели на нее, как на идиотку, и поразительно синхронно выпалили:

— Как можно нормально относиться к тем, кто носит синие колпаки?!

— Зеленые колпаки — отстой! Безвкусица! Уродство!

— Мда... серьезная причина, — протянула Мэйбл.

— Придурки, — шепнул Диппер.

Они остановились у грязно-серой девятиэтажки. Королева гномов жила на первом этаже и, по словам Фила, ее уже предупредили о визите.

Диппер ожидал встретить кого угодно: девочку, недавно выросшую из подгузников, юную готку, усталую тетку бальзаковского возраста. Он допускал возможность, что дверь вообще откроет мужик и пошлет их с Мэйбл в пешее эротическое путешествие. Но вот кого-кого, а милейшую бабушку божьего одуванчика он никак не ожидал увидеть.

— Добрый вечер, ребятки, — проворковала она, поправляя сползающие на нос очки в тонкой оправе. — Вы друзья моих гномиков? Ну, заходите, заходите, чайку попьем.

Она посторонилась, пропуская близнецов в квартиру. Здесь все выглядело как на рисунке в детской книжке, изображающем домик милой бабушки. Кругом вышитые салфеточки, цветы и картины с котятами. 

Мэйбл оправилась от потрясения первой и восторженно выпалила:

— Так вы, в самом деле, королева гномов?

Старушка серебристо рассмеялась.

— Да, как бы странно это ни звучало. Можете звать меня бабушка Летиция.

— Вот видите! А вы сомневались! — Фил раздулся от гордости и победно взглянул на Арчи. — Это вам не какая-то соплячка! Нашей многоуважаемой королеве уже семьдесят два!

— Хо-хо-хо, а ты шалун, Фил! — Летиция шутливо погрозила ему пальцем.

Они прошли на кухню, где на столе были расставлены чайные чашки в красный горох и тарелки с пирожками. От ударившего в нос аромата сладкой сдобы тут же захотелось есть. Сглотнув слюну, Диппер спохватился.

— Мы просто хотели убедиться, что Фил нам не врет, мэм. Не будем задерживаться.

— Да ладно, Дипперсон, давай останемся. — Мэйбл уже пожирала взглядом пирожки.

— Верно, оставайтесь, — ласково проговорила Летиция.

Искушение было очень сильно. И манили не только умопомрачительно пахнущие пирожки. Здорово было поговорить с человеком, который тоже столкнулся с необычными вещами и воспринял это нормально.

Тут на подоконник открытого окна запрыгнул гном с заплечным мешком. Перескочив на стол, он вывалил содержимое мешка перед Летицией. Сверкнули изумруды.

— Йа-а плинес подалок, — заплетающимся языком сообщил гном. 

Диппер и Мэйбл уставились на роскошное ожерелье, состоящее из семи вделанных в золотую оправу изумрудов. Фил, сидевший на столе возле чашек, прикрыл лицо ладонью в общем и для людей, и для гномов жесте «фэйспалм» и прошептал:

— Чухичух, тупица...

Летиция вдруг как-то сразу перестала походить на милую бабушку. Глаза за стеклами очков опасно блеснули, на губах появилась не предвещающая ничего хорошего улыбка.

Близнецы переглянулись, и Диппер пробормотал:

— Эм... нас это не касается... Мы ничего не видели.

— Конечно, ничего не видели, ни один полицейский не поверит, если вы расскажете, что гномы воруют деньги и драгоценности для милой старой миссис Страчиллоне, — все тем же медовым голосом произнесла Летиция, а потом вдруг добавила скрипучим басом. — Так что завали хлебало, чувырло. Ноги в руки и запылили отсюда. Чтобы я больше ваши хари на моей малине не видела, не то перо под ребро и тю-тю.

Диппер нервно сглотнул, но вот у Мэйбл было, что ответить.

— Следи за базаром, сибруха! Мы с братаном тебе не фраера голимые. И не таких маранули и красный галстук нацепили. Ты нас не трогаешь, мы тебя не трогаем. Усекла?

С минуту они буравили друг друга убийственными взглядами. Гномы предпочли слиться с фоном, Диппер промямлил, примирительно поднимая руки:

— Ну-ну, леди...

Летиция откинулась на стуле и усмехнулась.

— Мировая, чувиха, мировая. Пирожков на дорожку не хотите? 

Вот уж чего-чего, а пирожков Дипперу теперь совершенно не хотелось. Наверняка там внутри мышьяк или мясо провинившихся гномов.

— Спасибо, обойдемся, — заявила Мэйбл и покинула квартиру доброй бабушки Летиции с гордо поднятой головой.

Диппер и Арчи просеменили следом.

— Как же так, — бормотал Арчи, пока они выходили на улицу и садились в машину. — Я был уверен, что Сару похитили Синие. Но если не они, то кто?

Он выглядел совершенно потерянным и убитым. 

— Кто же...

— Это мы и выясним. Не зря же вы заплатили. — Мэйбл ободряюще ткнула Арчи в щеку пальцем.

— Расскажи нам все, что знаешь, — попросил Диппер, заводя мотор. — Как ты понял, что Сара пропала? Насколько я знаю ваши гномовские замашки, вы все время следите за жертв... кхм... то есть королевой. Как так получилось, что вы потеряли ее из виду?

Арчи почесал голову под колпаком, помялся немного.

— Раньше мы действительно сопровождали Сару везде. Кроме ванной и туалета, конечно! Хотя Пит один раз пытался, но мы ему вломили... а неважно! В общем, раньше мы были с ней школе. Но однажды ее одноклассники услышали, как она разговаривает с дежурившим тогда Беном, решили, что она болтает сама с собой, и подняли ее на смех. Тогда Сара строго-настрого запретила нам заходить в школу. Мы не могли нарушить запрет королевы! О Великий Острый Колпак, если бы мы только были с ней в тот день!

Арчи сорвал с головы колпак и попытался его съесть, но Мэйбл вовремя вмешалась.

— Так, попрошу без истерик, — холодно произнес Диппер. — Они Саре точно не помогут. Рассказывай дальше.

Вздохнув, Арчи продолжил:

— Позавчера мы как обычно дежурили возле школы, ожидая, когда Сара выйдет. У нее было пять уроков и потом кружок рисования. Она должна была появиться в четыре, но все не выходила и не выходила. Мы прождали до середины ночи и тогда решили, что она как-то смогла проскользнуть мимо нас, к тому же Шон опять уснул на посту... Мы вернулись к ее дому, проверили, но там ее не было! Не было ее и у тетки, и у подружки. Утром мы обшарили всю школу... И опять ничего! Сара будто сквозь землю провалилась.

— То есть, скорее всего, ее похитили с территории школы, а потом куда-то незаметно увезли, — прошептал Диппер себе под нос. — Значит...

— Нам придется спуститься в Ад! — гробовым голосом сообщила Мэйбл.

И тут она в кои-то веки не преувеличивала ради красного словца.

Дипперу поплохело от одной только мысли, что придется вести расследование на территории школы. Он-то после выпускного надеялся, что больше никогда не придется переступить порог этого жуткого места, где им с Мэйбл портили жизнь десять лет.

— Накидывай еще пятьсот баксов, — потребовала Мэйбл.

— С какого перепугу? — тут же окрысился Арчи.

— За работу в тяжелых условиях, — отрубил Диппер. — Завтра утром принесешь деньги и фотку Сары. Мы начнем расследование в ее школе.

На следующий день у Диппера были две утренних пары в университете, и он договорился встретиться с Мэйбл возле дома Сары. Стоило все-таки попробовать поговорить с ее отцом, пусть Арчи и утверждал, что тот пьет, не просыхая.

Диппер притормозил возле обшарпанного двухэтажного дома, которому явно требовался капитальный ремонт. Сидящая на лавочке неподалеку Мэйбл пряталась за газетой с дырочками для глаз, изображая шпиона. Такая маскировка была совершенно бесполезна, воображаемые враги легко бы вычислили ее по радужным гольфам.

Когда Диппер подошел, Мэйбл свернула газету, и оказалась, что она не одна. У нее на коленях вольготно расположился Арчи.

— Я буду следить, как вы отрабатываете наши деньги, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Диппера.

Тому оставалось только со вздохом согласиться.

— Ладно, только прячься хорошенько.

— Гномы — мастера пряток, — высокомерно сообщил Арчи и тут же исчез, только слегка колыхнулись ветки ближайших кустов.

— Вот и фото Ее Величества. — Мэйбл протянула Дипперу карточку.

Саре на вид было пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет. Очень худая, полосатая кофта сидела на ней мешком. Не слишком симпатичное лицо еще больше портила россыпь угрей. Но вот глаза были неожиданно красивые: большие, орехово-карие, в окружении пушистых ресниц, прямо как у олененка Бэмби из мультика. В них смешивалась усталая покорность, мягкий укор и еще что-то. Доброта? Всепрощение?

— Девица не от мира сего. — Мэйбл подобрала очень точные слова.

— Ну, не зря ведь она стала королевой гномов. — Диппер положил фото в нагрудный карман рубашки.

Близнецы прошли к дому по вытоптанной в давно не стриженом газоне тропке. Звонок у входной двери болтался, как говорится, на соплях, так что казалось, оторвется от малейшего прикосновения. Диппер с опаской надавил на кнопку. За дверью прозвучала дребезжащая трель, но никакой реакции на нее не последовало. Пришлось еще несколько раз мучить кнопку, прежде чем хозяин соизволил открыть дверь.

Вид отца Сары полностью подтвердил нелестную характеристику Арчи. Заросшее щетиной лицо, покрасневшие белки, осоловелое выражение в глазах. А уж перегаром от него несло! Диппер невольно подался назад, прикрывая нос ладонью.

— Чего надо? — нелюбезно спросил мужчина.

— Мистер Фергюсон? — на всякий случай уточнил Диппер.

— Нет, блин, Санта Клаус! — рыкнул он. — Выкладывайте, зачем пришли и проваливайте!

— Мы — частные детективы. — Диппер показал липовые корочки, которые для них с Мэйбл когда-то соорудил дядя Стэн. — Нас наняли друзья вашей дочери. Два дня назад она пропала...

— И что? — Фергюсон почесал пузо под грязной футболкой.

— Ваша дочь пропала! — Голос Мэйбл звенел от возмущения. — И вам все равно?!

— Да насрать! Сбежала, небось, с каким-нибудь парнем! Хоть деньги на ее жратву и шмотки больше не надо будет тратить!

И Фергюсон захлопнул дверь, напоследок красочно описав, куда следует идти близнецам.

— Я же говорил! — Из кустов выглянул Арчи. — Бедная Сара. Он ее бил, пропивал все деньги. Если бы мы не воровали для нее еду, она бы умерла с голоду. Хорошо хоть она нашла работу в магазине, хотя этот мудак пытался у нее и зарплату отжимать. Осенью нам пришлось стащить для нее куртку. Она, конечно, была против воровства, не то, что эта недокоролева Синих, но не ходить же под дождем в одной кофте?

— Похоже, не сладко ей жилось, — протянула Мэйбл.

— По крайней мере, мы можем исключить теорию похищения ради выкупа, — преувеличенно бодро произнес Диппер.

Этот запущенный дом и его не менее запущенный хозяин подействовали на него угнетающе. Становилось жутко от мысли, что кто-то живет так с раннего детства. Их с Мэйбл родители тоже были неидеальными, старались на каждые каникулы куда-нибудь сбагрить близнецов, но они хотя бы не били их и не заставляли голодать. И еще у Диппера и Мэйбл были два чудесных дяди, с которыми они проводили каждое лето. Грех жаловаться. К тому же они, близнецы, всегда были вместе, поддерживали друг друга. Каждый из них знал, что рядом всегда есть плечо, на которое можно опереться.

Сара же была совсем одна. Пока не появились гномы.

Похоже, Арчи не врал — она действительно добровольно стала королевой. И Диппер начал понимать, почему.

Школа Сары находилась совсем рядом с ее домом. Обычная бесплатная школа. Диппер уже знал, что они с Мэйбл встретят за ее серыми стенами: отвязных подростков, привыкших гнобить тех, кто не может дать сдачи, и преподавателей, которым на все плевать. 

Арчи прытко выпрыгнул из машины и скрылся в ближайших кустах. А вот близнецы, не сговариваясь, остановились перед воротами школы. Диппер знал, что Мэйбл сейчас также как он, вспоминает самые отвратные моменты из их школьной жизни.

— Мы уже взрослые, нам нечего бояться, — твердо произнес Диппер.

Мэйбл на миг сжала его руку.

— Зададим всем жару, бро!

На входе в здание обнаружился пост охраны с мрачного вида бугаем, сидящим за столом, который на его фоне казался очень маленьким. Близнецы показали охраннику удостоверения детективов.

— Мы расследуем дело об исчезновении ученицы этой школы. Не подскажете, как пройти к кабинету директора?

Охранник придирчиво изучил удостоверения, но дядя Стэн был докой в подделке документов, так что корочки были состряпаны идеально.

— Подниметесь на второй этаж и налево до конца коридора. На кабинете будет табличка, — сообщил охранник, возвращая документы.

Диппер поблагодарил, и они с Мэйбл шагнули во чрево монстра общеобразовательной школы. Им повезло — еще шел урок, и коридоры были почти пусты. Они быстро дошли до кабинета директора, и Диппер постучал.

— Войдите, — раздался низкий голос.

Директриса оказалась крупной немолодой женщиной с тяжелым взглядом. Она запросто могла посоперничать в яркости наряда с Мэйбл: кофта цвета фуксии с пышным жабо и лиловая юбка смотрелись весьма эпатажно. 

— Что вам угодно? — Директриса не слишком любезно посмотрела на близнецов исподлобья.

— Мы — частные детективы. — Диппер снова продемонстрировал корочки. — Нас наняли родственники Сары Фергюсон, которая учится в этой школе. Два дня назад она пропала.

Директриса даже бровью не повела, то ли так хорошо держала себя в руках, то ли ей было просто плевать на какую-то там Сару Фергюсон.

— И чем же я могу вам помочь?

— Мы хотели бы опросить ее учителей и одноклассников. 

— Хорошо. — Директриса повернулась к компьютеру на столе. — Сейчас я найду Сару в базе и сообщу вам все необходимое. 

Быстро-быстро стуча по клавишам, она заметила:

— Я бы советовала вам поискать во всех злачных местах района. У нас тут в основном учатся дети из бедных и неблагополучных семей. Скорее всего, эта девочка просто загуляла с какой-то компанией.

— Родственники говорят, что она была довольно замкнутой и не отрывалась по клубам, — чуть резче, чем следовало, заметил Диппер. Равнодушие директрисы его злило.

Та только пожала плечами.

— Родственники могут много о ней не знать. Вот, нашла. Она учится в классе «9-Д». Классный руководитель — мистер Шепард. Он как раз сейчас ведет у своих биологию. Кабинет десять, на первом этаже.

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил Диппер.

— Я чем-то еще могу вам помочь? — без всякого выражения спросила директриса.

— Нет, благодарю.

Когда близнецы вышли в коридор, Мэйбл тут же скорчила рожу, пародируя директрису.

— Мымра. Даже не попросила нас держать ее в курсе дела.

— Иногда мне кажется, что учителя как врачи, — поделился своими соображениями Диппер. — За годы работы с буйными подростками они вырабатывают защитную реакцию из равнодушия и цинизма.

— Реакция-херакция, — рыкнула Мэйбл. — Ее ученица пропала, а ей пофигу.

— Зато нам не пофигу.

Пока близнецы искали десятый кабинет, урок закончился. С первыми нотками звонка в коридоры рвануло цунами из учеников. Многие бежали с такой скоростью, что толкали Диппера и Мэйбл и уносились дальше, не оборачиваясь и не извиняясь. Какой-то крупный пацан налетел прямо на Мэйбл, сбив ее с ног.

— Смотри куда идешь, сучка драная! — рявкнул он и, не сбавляя скорости, понесся дальше.

— Сам смотри! — крикнула ему в след Мэйбл и встала, ухватившись за протянутую Диппером руку.

Путь до десятого кабинета превратился едва ли не в ходьбу по минному полю. Под конец близнецы прижались к стене, точно солдаты во вражеском лагере, и двигались вперед мелкими шажками. Мистера Шепарда, долговязого мужчину в квадратных очках, они поймали, когда тот уже закрывал кабинет.

Диппер привычным жестом показал корочки, рассказал, зачем они пришли.

— Сара Фергюсон. — Шепард задумчиво постучал себя по подбородку. — Тихая девочка, с ней никогда не было проблем. Но знаете, в тихом омуте черти водятся. Такие молчаливые ребята могут однажды вдруг сорваться и, например, сбежать из дому. Я подозреваю, что тут как раз это и произошло.

Диппер тоже думал о таком варианте, но решил оставить его напоследок. Вряд ли Сара сбежала бы без своих гномов, да и незаметно для них ей бы школу покинуть не удалось.

— Мы пока разрабатываем версию с похищением. Конечно, выкуп с ее бедной семьи взять невозможно, но Сару вполне мог похитить маньяк. Скажите, вы не замечали возле школы в последние дни подозрительных личностей?

Шепард посмотрел на Диппера с недоумением.

— Я что, по-вашему, за этим слежу? Тут учится тысяча с лишним детей, многие из которых будут похлеще всяких уличных маньяков. Учителям надо хоть как-то их контролировать, нам не до подозрительных личностей.

— А были ли у Сары враги в классе? — вступила Мэйбл. — Вы, как классный руководитель, должны знать такие вещи.

Вот это она зря сказала. Шепард сразу набычился.

— Не помню я никаких врагов. Думаете, легко уследить за сорока пятью оболтусами, которые постоянно дерутся, орут и кидают в доску чем попало? Вам-то легко, ходите тут, вопросы задаете, потом сидите у себя в чистеньком офисе да анализируете материал. А мы тут — будто в зверинце. Жаль, что в школах запретили телесные наказания. Высечь бы парочку засра...

Он резко замолчал, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Придал лицу непроницаемое выражение.

— Я вообще не обязан отвечать на ваши вопросы, вы ведь не полиция.

— Верно. Но не стоит доводить до того, чтобы сюда пришли полицейские, расследующие уже не похищение, а убийство. — Диппер с вызовом посмотрел Шепарду в глаза.

Несколько мгновений они играли в гляделки, Шепард отвернулся первым.

— Я бы рад помочь, но ничего такого не могу вспомнить. Мне действительно тяжело уследить за всеми детьми. — Он сгорбился, поник и как будто постарел на несколько лет. — Попробуйте расспросить других ребят из класса, может быть, они что-то знают. Я дам вам их расписание. Сейчас большая перемена, все обедают.

Шепард продиктовал расписание, Диппер тщательно записал номера всех кабинетов.

— И что дальше, Диппуаро? — спросила Мэйбл после того, как они распрощались с Шепардом. 

Диппер взъерошил волосы и сдвинул на затылок кепку, задумчиво рассматривая список уроков.

— Придется расспрашивать одноклассников, да и вообще надо походить по школе, поговорить с учениками. Может кто-то что-то и видел.

— Фиговенькая перспектива. Вспоминаю, как мы также выспрашивали в деле с призраком, но тогда нам помогала сама Мерседес, а теперь...

В воздухе повисло невысказанное: «А что, если Сара тоже давно мертва и превратилась в призрак?». Думать об этом не хотелось.

— Вот бы существовал такой же детектор людей, как и детектор призраков, — мечтательно протянула Мэйбл.

— Ну, если бы у всех людей были чипы, — вторил ей Диппер. — Эх, фантастика... Ладно, давай разойдемся. Действуя порознь, мы сможем опросить больше людей. Сфоткай на телефон расписание, карточку Сары и вперед. Поговори с охранником, уж он-то должен знать, ходили ли возле школы подозрительные типы. Встречаемся... Ну, допустим вон у того дерева в саду.

Диппер показал в окно на раскидистый дуб.

— Расспросы, расспросы, опять одни расспросы, — невесело пропела Мэйбл.

— Работа детективов состоит из расспросов, — резонно заметил Диппер.

— Тогда давай ты будешь проводить расспросы, а я — крутые задержания! — Мэйбл изобразила, как стреляет из пистолета.

Пробегавшие мимо девчонки захихикали, заставив Диппера невольно вздрогнуть. Мысленно он выругался, похоже, атмосфера школы и старые воспоминания уже начали на него давить, так что каждый смешок воспринимался как плевок в спину.

«Сосредоточься на деле, тряпка», — велел себе Диппер.

Близнецы разошлись в разные концы коридора. Некоторое время Диппер просто шел вперед, прикидывая, с кого бы начать опрос. Воздух школы, казалось, окружал его душным коконом, давил и забивался в легкие. Здесь, в бедном районе все было еще хуже, чем в его собственной школе.

Посреди коридора собралась небольшая толпа, скандировавшая: «Давай! Бей!». Поднявшись на цыпочки, Диппер увидел, что в центре импровизированного ринга дерутся два парня, у обоих лица уже были разбиты до крови. Диппер поспешил отойти.

За поворотом он наткнулся на тройку парней, без стеснения дымящих в открытое окно. Поймав удивленный взгляд Диппера, один из них нагло ухмыльнулся, а другой показал ему средний палец. Еще дальше крепкий старшеклассник держал высоко над головой коробку с ленчем, перед ним прыгал щуплый парнишка, пытаясь дотянуться до еды, которая наверняка принадлежала ему. Старшеклассник только ржал и поднимал руку еще выше. Тут уж Диппер не смог пройти мимо, хотя разум твердил, что не стоит связываться. Но, может быть, это говорила вовсе не рассудительность, а трусость. Больше всего Диппер всегда боялся проявить трусость.

— Эй, воровство — уголовно наказуемое преступление, — как можно более сурово произнес он, подходя к старшекласснику. — Очень хочется в колонию для несовершеннолетних?

Оба школьника уставились на Диппера: старший — с удивлением, младший — с робкой надеждой.

— Ты откуда такой умный вылез, дядя? — развязно спросил похититель ленчей.

— Из полиции, — холодно сообщил Диппер, распахивая у него перед лицом удостоверение.

Наглости у старшеклассника сразу поубавилось, и он проговорил примирительно:

— Да мы просто играли, верно, Колин?

Он панибратски похлопал свою жертву по плечу. Названный Колином сжался и втянул голову в плечи, будто хотел исчезнуть.

— Да, просто играли. 

Диппер перевел взгляд с одного на другого, уже жалея, что вмешался. Наверняка он сделал только хуже, даже если он заставит сейчас хулигана вернуть Колину еду, тот отберет ее, едва Диппер уйдет, да еще и выместит злость на Колине. Но нужно было сделать для несчастной жертвы школьного беспредела хоть что-то.

Диппер забрал из рук хулигана коробку, тот не сопротивлялся, только улыбался неприятно.

— Я ищу пропавшую девушку, пойдем со мной, будешь давать показания, — проговорил Диппер, вручая коробку Колину.

Положив руку ему на плечо, Диппер повел Колина по коридору.

— Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарил он, но в голосе звучала скорее обреченная тоска, чем радость.

— Спрячься где-нибудь и хоть поешь. И попроси родителей записать тебя на какие-нибудь единоборства или бокс, мне когда-то помогло, — неловко посоветовал Диппер, вспоминая, как в свое время смог поставить фингал мерзкому Рику Картеру. Правда тот в ответ разбил Дипперу нос, но хотя бы с тех пор не приставал, потому что понял — тут ему могут дать сдачи.

Колин только вздохнул и пробормотал так тихо, что Диппер едва расслышал:

— Лучше бы дал мне пистолет...

Мысленно вздохнув, Диппер стал расспрашивать Колина о Саре, тот, как и следовало ожидать, даже не знал, кто она такая. Расставшись с Колином у выхода на улицу, Диппер пошел дальше по коридору, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках более менее нормальных ребят, с которыми можно побеседовать.

Он уже было совсем собрался подойти к двум парням у окна, рассматривающим что-то в телефоне, но потом заметил, что именно их так заинтересовало, и ускорил шаг. С любителями смотреть порно прямо посреди школьного коридора общаться как-то не хотелось. 

В итоге Диппер заговорил с двумя на вид приличными девушками. Представился детективом, показал фото Сары и спросил, не знают ли они что-нибудь. Глупо хихикая, девушки окинули Диппера такими неприкрыто оценивающими взглядами, что ему захотелось задать стрекоча.

— Надо же, настоящий детектив. А как вас зовут? — спросила одна голосом, какой сама видимо считала жутко сексуальным.

— Мэйсон Пайнс. — Диппер сам не понял, почему назвал свое настоящее, данное при рождении имя, а не прозвище, которое уже давным-давно его заменило. 

Снова хихиканье. 

— Так вы знаете что-нибудь о Саре Фергюсон? — Диппер произнес это чуть грубее, чем следовало.

После еще пары томных взглядов, девушки признались, что не помнят никакой Сары. Тогда Диппер решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Есть предположение, что ее мог похитить маньяк. Вы не видели возле школы никаких подозрительных людей?

С запозданием Диппер подумал, что упоминание о маньяке могло напугать девушек. Но они скорее еще больше возбудились, зашушукались.

— Маньяка, надо же...

После нескольких минут мучений Дипперу, наконец, удалось добиться от девушек признания, что никого подозрительного, если не считать самого «мистера Мэ-э-эйсона», они возле школы не видели. Диппер пошел дальше, слушая несущееся в спину хихиканье.

Расспрашивать школьников оказалось той еще морокой. Большинство почему-то находили вопросы Диппера ужасно смешными, а то, что девушку из их школы похитили — вообще уморительным. Несколько нормальных ребят просто честно сказали Дипперу, что ничего не знают. Иногда он натыкался и на грубости. Когда Диппер расспрашивал одноклассников Сары перед уроком, в кабинет заглянул крупный бритоголовый парень в два раза выше Диппера и пригрозил переломать ему ноги, если он не прекратит всех доставать своими «гребаными вопросами».

— Тебе лучше послушаться, дядя, — с издевкой проговорил один из одноклассников Сары, — а то братан тебе так вломит, что мало не покажется.

«Братан», загородивший своей тушей весь дверной проем, злорадно улыбнулся. И, когда Диппер прошел к двери, посторонился не сразу и совсем чуть-чуть, так что Дипперу пришлось протискиваться мимо, вжимаясь в косяк.

После часа мучений Диппер уже не в силах был кого-то расспрашивать. Выйдя в сад, он растянулся прямо на траве под дубом и попытался проанализировать все, что удалось узнать. Это не заняло много времени, ведь не узнал он ровным счетом ничего. Послышались легкие шаги, Диппер открыл глаза и, посмотрев на Мэйбл, сразу же заметил в ее длинных волосах несколько комков розовой жвачки.

Диппер скривился, проклиная шутников.

— У тебя резинка в волосах.

— Где? — Мэйбл запустила пальцы в шевелюру, которой очень гордилась.

— Справа, — подсказал Диппер.

— И когда успели! — Мэйбл принялась отдирать жвачку от волос, но та поддавалась с трудом.

— Как у тебя с информацией? — спросил Диппер.

— Никто ничего не знает. Никаких подозрительных людей возле школы не ошивалось.

Из ближайших кустов вынырнула недовольная физиономия Арчи.

— Детективы! Толку-то от вас! Вы тут лясы точите, а может быть, нашу королеву прямо сейчас мучают или убивают! Сделайте что-нибудь! Иначе мы с мужиками вам такое устроим...

— Твои угрозы делу не помогут, — резко оборвал его Диппер.

— Мне кажется, некоторые из ребят, которых я расспрашивала, что-то знают, просто не говорят, — задумчиво протянула Мэйбл.

— Они боятся.

Голос был едва слышен, переплетаясь со стрекотом насекомых и шелестом листьев. Под дубом вдруг стало прохладно, хотя с самого утра стояла жара.

Арчи зашипел прямо как испуганный кот и показал в оскале мелкие острые зубы. Он выгнул спину дугой, борода встала дыбом, точно шерсть. Смотрел он при этом куда-то влево от Диппера, но тот там ничего не видел.

— Ты где? — спросила Мэйбл, крутя головой.

— Прошу прощения, из-за яркого света меня действительно плохо видно, — прошелестел голос. — Сейчас я перемещусь ближе к стволу.

Близнецы дружно уставились на морщинистый ствол дуба, Арчи продолжал шипеть. На фоне темной коры появился полупрозрачный силуэт. Мальчик лет двенадцати, худой, с очень большой головой, на которой зияла рана. Из черепа на лоб сочилась какая-то жидкость, и Диппер только порадовался, что призраки почти бесцветны — ему бы сейчас очень не хотелось видеть разбитую голову мальчика во всех красках.

— Приветушки. — Мэйбл лучезарно улыбнулась мальчику и, взяв все еще шипящего Арчи на руки, успокаивающе погладила. — Хочешь помочь? Ценный свидетель нам бы пригодился, а то мы в тупике. Я — Мэйбл, это — Диппер, а вот этот шипящий гном — Арчи. Как тебя зовут?

— Генри. — Мальчик тоже улыбнулся. — Я знаю, кто вы. Следил за вами, пока вы ходили по школе. Все думал, говорить с вами или нет. Люди ведь боятся призраков, а многие даже не видят. Но раз вы общаетесь с гномом, то и призрака, наверное, не будете чураться.

— Конечно, мы очень рады, что ты решил нам помочь. — Диппер старался говорить как можно мягче. — Так кого боятся ученики?

Генри подлетел к ним поближе, и от его присутствия у Диппера побежали по коже ледяные мурашки.

— Братьев Лестер. Гордона и Саймона. Вы их сегодня видели, мистер Диппер.

Его осенило.

— Бритый бугай!

— Да. Гордон несколько раз оставался на второй год, ему уже девятнадцать. Он состоит в банде и его все боятся, даже учителя. А вот Сара не испугалась.

Генри вздохнул, и под деревом будто пронесся легкий ветерок.

— Наверное, она просто устала бояться. Все устают, и тогда кто-то уходит, а кто-то пытается бороться. Сара заступилась за ребят, у которых отбирали деньги. Тогда Лестеры в наказание заперли ее на всю ночь в подвале. 

Генри вздрогнул, со стороны это выглядело так, будто его призрачное тело пошло рябью.

— Там холодно и водятся крысы. Она кричала, но у подвала хорошая дверь, из-за нее почти ничего не слышно. Я бы помог ей, но не умею двигать предметы...

— Надо ее скорее выпустить! — Мэйбл подскочила на ноги точно пружина. — Что же ты сразу нам все не рассказал?!

Генри покачал головой.

— Сары в подвале уже нет. Рано утром Лестеры вывезли ее на машине. Не знаю куда, я ведь не могу покидать территорию школы.

— Спасибо, дальше мы уже сами, — сумрачно пообещал Диппер.

Немного пришедший в себя Арчи просипел:

— Мы с мужиками их всех порвем!

И Диппер был готов присоединиться в этом к армии гномов. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас вмазал бугаю Гордону по физиономии! Как же омерзительны люди, которые считают, что могут делать с другими все, что захотят. Столько веков цивилизации, столько гениальных изобретений... Человечество уже вышло в космос, запускает исследовательские зонды к дальним звездам, а на земле все так же правят неандертальцы, уверенные, что раз у них есть дубина, то они короли.

— Бро-бро? — прикосновение теплой ладошки Мэйбл к щеке вытащило Диппера из водоворота яростных мыслей.

— Когда ты делаешь такое жуткое лицо, кажется, что твое тело опять захватил Билл. — Мэйбл нервно хохотнула. — Не пугай меня так.

Паривший за ее спиной Генри втянул голову в плечи и испуганно таращил на Диппера большие глаза.

— Я просто в бешенстве. — Диппер провел рукой по лицу. — Прибил бы ублюдков.

— Арчи и компания с ними разберутся, — уверенно заявила Мэйбл. — Но вопрос о поисках еще не решен. Мы же не знаем, куда они повезли Сару.

Диппер пожал плечами.

— Для начала проверим их дом.

— А если ее там нет, мы с мужиками будем грызть их ноги, пока они не скажут, где королева! — посулил Арчи и в этот момент он как никогда был далек от образа милого гномика, пусть и не скалил клыки.

Мэйбл повернулась к Генри.

— Спасибо большущее, если бы не ты, мы бы так и не узнали, что случилось с Сарой.

Генри смущенно потупился.

— Я хотел ей помочь. Она хорошая. Очень добрая.

Немного замявшись, Диппер предложил:

— Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе... ну... упокоиться.

Генри едва заметно улыбнулся, как обычно улыбаются умудренные жизнью старики, когда внуки задают им наивные вопросы.

— Нет, не нужно. Я уже давно такой. Привык. Мне даже нравится.

Диппер поколебался, но решил не настаивать. Генри совершенно безобидный призрак, не стоило изгонять его силой.

— Мы можем что-нибудь для тебя сделать? — мягко спросила Мэйбл.

Потупившись, Генри робко попросил:

— Можете иногда навещать меня, разговаривать? Я уже так давно ни с кем не говорил. Сара не видит меня, а гномы... — он кивнул на все еще нервничающего и фыркающего Арчи, — пугаются.

— Мы обязательно будем к тебе приходить! — горячо пообещала Мэйбл. — В следующий раз притащу ноут, будем мультики смотреть. Ты какие любишь?

Теперь уже Генри улыбался, как обычный ребенок.

— Мне понравятся любые... Я видел несколько на телефонах у ребят, но никогда не получалось досмотреть до конца. Эх, вот бы я мог покидать школу...

— А ты умер здесь? — Диппер тут же проклял свое любопытство. Не стоило задавать такие вопросы.

Но Генри совершенно не смутился и не расстроился. Указал рукой на здание школы.

— Ага. Прыгнул с крыши, когда они меня туда загнали. Так здорово — будто летишь, а потом раз — и все. И они больше не могут меня достать.

Теперь Дипперу хватило ума не уточнять, кто такие эти «они».

— Ну, до встречи, Генри, — неловко сказал он.

— Я приду в субботу, — твердо пообещала Мэйбл. — Притащу тебе «Время приключений», очень прикольный мульт.

— Это... спасибо. — Видно было, что слова даются Арчи с трудом, в присутствии призрака его здорово накрывало, но он все же нашел в себе силы поблагодарить.

Уходя от дерева, близнецы еще некоторое время видели полупрозрачную фигурку, махающую им рукой, потом Генри исчез.

На то, чтобы узнать адрес Лестеров, ушло довольно много времени. Сначала близнецы искали Шепарда, потом самозабвенно врали ему о том, что хотят наведаться к подругам Сары, чтобы проверить, вдруг та прячется у них. Шепард поверил, проводил «детективов» в учительскую и открыл на рабочем компьютере электронный классный журнал. Диппер быстро выписал оттуда несколько адресов, в том числе адрес Лестеров.

Далеко ехать не пришлось, их дом находился всего в одном квартале от школы. Такой же грязный и неухоженный, как у семьи Сары, только значительно больше по размеру. 

— Твои парни могут проверить, что в доме никого нет? — спросил у Арчи Диппер, пока они сидели в машине.

Тот кивнул и, высунувшись в окно, свистнул. Из кустов появились два гнома. Арчи отдал им приказ так быстро, что Диппер не разобрал слов. Гномы исчезли и вернулись всего через несколько минут.

— Мужики говорят, все чисто, — сообщил Арчи. — Но они не смогли проверить подвал — на двери замок, а по-другому внутрь никак не попасть.

— Если Сару держат в доме, то она наверняка там, — решил Диппер. — Выдвигаемся.

Близнецы обошли дом и остановились перед железной дверью, ведущей в подвал. На ней висел здоровый замок. Мэйбл вытащила из поясной сумочки свой верный абордажный крюк и уже размахнулась, чтобы ударить им по замку, но Диппер остановил ее.

— Давай сначала я попробую. Такие старые замки довольно легко взломать.

Он достал из кармана кусочек проволоки и вставил в замок, мысленно благодаря дядю Стэна за уроки по взлому. Несколько минут водил проволокой внутри, затем что-то щелкнуло, и замок открылся. Дверь оказалась довольно тяжелой, и близнецам пришлось схватиться за створку вместе, чтобы распахнуть ее. Едва появилась узкая щель, как Арчи тут же просочился внутрь, следом мелькнуло еще несколько размытых теней.

Подвал встретил близнецов темнотой и сыростью. Поводив рукой по обеим сторонам двери, Диппер нащупал выключатель. Вспыхнувшая лампочка давала мало света, но его хватило, чтобы рассмотреть ступеньки, ведущие вниз. Диппер пошел первым, за ним Мэйбл. Они еще не успели спуститься, как раздался ликующий вопль Арчи.

— Королева! Ваше величество Сара!

У Диппера от облегчения подкосились колени, и он поспешил схватиться рукой за стену. Только теперь он понял, как волновался, где-то на задворках сознания все это время жил страх того, что Сару уже убили, и они найдут лишь ее тело. Но раз Арчи так радуется, значит, она жива.

Диппер спустился с последней ступеньки, прошел немного вперед и, наконец, увидел Сару, которую до этого скрывали ящики. Горло тут же сдавил спазм, за спиной вскрикнула Мэйбл. И было от чего.

Сара сидела прямо на земляном полу. Ее горло сковывал железный ошейник, который обычно одевают большим злым собакам. От него к кольцу в стене тянулась цепь. Сара прижимала к груди Арчи и всхлипывала, уткнувшись носом в его колпак, остальные гномы окружили свою королеву молчаливым кольцом из острых колпаков. Они были везде: на полу, на ящиках, кое-кто сидел даже на стене и потолке, каким-то образом уцепившись пальцами.

Лица Сары почти не было видно, да Диппер, сказать по чести, и не хотел бы сейчас на него смотреть. Ему хватило вида глубоких кое-где гноящихся царапин и синяков на ее голых ногах. Какая-то часть его разума с холодной отчужденностью отметила, что одежда Сары — короткая юбка и футболка в полоску хоть и грязная, но не порвана, значит, скорее всего, самого страшного не случилось. Или Лестеры просто не стали рвать одежду, чтобы... Диппер затряс головой, отгоняя жуткие картины. Мэйбл, обогнув его, пошла к Саре. Гномы молча расступились, давая дорогу, и Мэйбл осторожно коснулась плеча Сары, окликнула ее по имени. Та вздрогнула, точно от удара, вскинула голову.

Диппер бы не узнал Сару, если бы не был уверен, что перед ним именно она. Один ее глаз полностью заплыл, под другим наливался синяк. Губы были разбиты, под носом запеклась кровь. Она затравленно посмотрела на Мэйбл, вжалась в стену, будто хотела слиться с досками.

— Все хорошо. — Мэйбл говорила ласково и тихо, словно успокаивала испуганного зверька. — Мы пришли тебе помочь. Мы заберем тебя отсюда.

Она медленно гладила дрожащую Сару по плечу, та постепенно успокоилась, разжала руки, так что Арчи смог говорить.

— Убью! — Он задыхался от бешенства. — Мы убьем всех, кто причинил вам боль, ваше величество!

— Лучше подумай, как снять ошейник, — одернул его Диппер. — Твои парни могут ломать сталь?

Стремительно повернувшись к нему, Арчи зарычал:

— Мы можем все! Мужики, сюда! Освободим королеву!

Гномы все как один бросились на цепь, впились в нее зубами, от чего в подвале поднялся жуткий скрежет. Диппер, не теряя времени, принялся шарить по ящикам в поисках напильника. Мэйбл обнимала Сару, гладила ее по голове и тихонько нашептывала успокаивающие слова. Арчи управлял армией гномов, выплевывая команды.

Цепь скрипнула, одно из звеньев не выдержало напора и развалилось. Диппер как раз нашел напильник в ящике с инструментами, передал его Мэйбл, решив, что раз уж та наладила с Сарой контакт, то пусть и распилит ошейник.

За всем этим шумом никто не услышал шагов по лестнице, и резкий окрик прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба:

— Какого хера?!

На нижней ступени лестницы, сжимая в ручищах размером с клешни экскаватора дробовик, стоял Гордон. Из-за его плеча выглядывал младший брат, Саймон.

— Э-э-э, гномы? — проблеял он.

Гордон не стал долго раздумывать и просто выстрелил. Пуля разворотила стену там, где всего секунду до этого находилась голова Мэйбл, но она успела пригнуться, закрывая собой Сару. Выстрелить еще раз Гордон не успел.

— Схватить! — взревел Арчи.

На братьев бросилась туча гномов, погребала их под собой, как гигантская волна. Диппер и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Лестеры уже были распростерты на полу. Несколько гномов держали их за руки и за ноги. Рты у Гордона и Саймона были забиты колпаками, по одному гному скалили клыки в опасной близости от горла каждого брата.

— Что нам с ними сделать, ваше величество? — Арчи повернулся к Саре. — Можем сначала откусить им пальцы на руках, потом на ногах, потому уши, нос...

— Убейте их, — просипела Сара, а затем взвыла так, что у Диппера на затылке волосы встали дыбом. — Убейте!

— Убейте! — повторил приказ королевы Арчи.

— Стойте! — Диппер успел выкрикнуть это прежде, чем случилось непоправимое.

Белоснежные зубы замерли в миллиметре от горла жертвы.

— Если вы их убьете, будет много проблем. — Диппер старался говорить спокойно и взвешенно. — Полиция начнет расследование и вполне может выйти на Сару. Убив их, вы подвергнете ее опасности.

На самом деле о полиции Диппер думал в последнюю очередь. И двух ублюдков, которые развлекаются тем, что запирают одноклассницу в подвале и избивают ее, ему было совершенно не жалко. Но в его голове рефреном повторялись слова Генри: «Сара очень добрая». Что же станет с этой доброй Сарой, если по ее приказу убьют двоих человек? В кого превратится пятнадцатилетняя девочка, если перешагнет этот рубеж? Возможно, для ее и так надломленной психики это станет последней каплей.

— Им нужно преподать хороший урок. Наказать. Но не убивать, — с максимальной твердостью произнес Диппер.

Арчи заколебался, бросил на Сару вопросительный взгляд. У той по щекам текли слезы, прокладывая блестящие дорожки через грязь и запекшуюся кровь.

— Убейте, — слабо всхлипнула она.

— У меня есть идея получше, — вдруг заявила Мэйбл.

Нагнувшись к самому уху Сары, она что-то быстро зашептала. Та перестал плакать, на лице отразилась решимость и что-то похожее на мрачное торжество. Дипперу оставалось только гадать, что же такого придумала Мэйбл, но той удалось убедить Сару.

— Делайте все, что скажет Мэйбл, — тихо приказала она.

Когда Мэйбл шепотом поделилась планом с Арчи, тот оскалился так, что Дипперу на миг стало жутко, и начал отдавать команды своим. Гномы связали Лестеров веревками, найденными тут же, в подвале. Здоровяк Гордон пытался сопротивляться, ему даже удалось освободить руку и дотянуться до упавшего дробовика, но парочка особо ретивых гномов впилась зубами ему в запястье, прокусывая кожу до мышц. Кляп почти заглушил крик, но Диппер все равно с трудом подавил желание заткнуть уши.

Наконец, братьям надежно связали ноги и заведенные за спины руки. Обоих положили на ящики лицом вниз. И только когда гномы начали стягивать с них штаны, Диппер понял, что задумала Мэйбл.

— Показательная порка? — тихо спросил он у нее.

Она улыбнулась со злой веселостью.

— Помнишь, как тот учитель сокрушался об отмене розг? В чем-то он прав. Детей, которые себя плохо вели, нужно иногда пороть. В воспитательных целях.

Она вытащила из брюк Гордона ремень и торжественно передала наблюдавшей за происходящим Саре.

— Давай, отплати им за все.

Сара не колебалась, ударила сразу, наотмашь. Свистнул ремень, сверкнула тяжелая пряжка, младший из братьев, Саймон, вздрогнул и замычал. Сара ударила снова. Сначала она била молча, потом начала кричать, перемежая обвинения с ругательствами, с каждым ударом выплескивая свою боль и ярость.

Вскоре Диппер отвернулся, он хоть и понимал, что Лестеры это заслужили, но наблюдать за экзекуцией не хотелось. А вот Мэйбл смотрела, не отворачиваясь, и, кажется, даже почти не мигая. На ее лице он увидел незнакомое суровое выражение.

Диппер точно не мог сказать, сколько длилась порка, ему показалось, что не меньше часа, но на самом деле наверняка прошло не больше пятнадцати минут. Сара выдохлась, отбросила ремень.

— И если еще раз... еще раз... посмеете... — она задохнулась словами, но закончила твердо, — если еще раз посмеете травить меня или кого-то в школе, мои гномы вас убьют.

Эта угроза звучало бы глупо и по-детски, если бы не десятки оскаленных пастей, окруживших Лестеров.

Сара бросилась к Мэйбл и, спрятав лицо у нее на груди, снова разревелась. Диппер надеялся, что это уже слезы облечения. Стараясь не смотреть на их спины и ягодицы, Диппер подошел к Лестерам, присел на корточки так, чтобы заглянуть в лицо старшего.

— Я бы настоятельно советовал вам никому не говорить о случившемся и не сообщать в полицию. Как видите, гномы — страшные существа. Они могут легко проникнуть в ваш дом, как бы надежно вы не закрывали двери. В этот раз мне удалось их остановить, но в следующий меня рядом может и не оказаться. И тогда никто не удержит их от того, чтобы перегрызть вам глотки. Ясно?

Гордон дернул головой, изображая кивок, и Диппер с удовольствием прочел в его глазах страх, граничащий с животным ужасом. Да, именно так должен бояться тот, кто всю жизнь запугивал других, а теперь сам столкнулся с тем, кто сильнее.

Близнецы увезли Сару к себе домой. Она жила у них неделею в окружении заботы и внимания. Мэйбл готовила для нее сладости, мастерила яркие украшения и даже связала свитер с гномом. Диппер, стараясь отвлечь от тяжелых воспоминаний, рассказывал разные истории, кое-что из их с Мэйбл реальных приключений, кое-что придумывал. Возле постели Сары все время дежурили несколько гномов, тоже по мере сил пытаясь ее развлечь. Первое время Сара плохо спала, каждую ночь вскакивала с криком, почти не разговаривала и вздрагивала от каждого громкого звука. Но по мере того, как проходили синяки и заживлялись царапины, из ее глаз уходило затравленное выражение, иногда она даже стала улыбаться, хотя полноценной улыбкой это едва заметное шевеление губ назвать было нельзя.

Посовещавшись с Арчи, близнецы решили снять для Сары квартиру в доме напротив. В самом деле, не отправлять же ее после всего, что случилось, к пьянице-отцу? Квартира, конечно, обходилась недешево, близнецы не могли все время за нее платить, но Арчи безапелляционно заявил, что деньги для королевы — забота их клана. Дипперу не очень нравилась идея воровства, но куда деваться? Сара раньше подрабатывала продавцом в книжном магазине и собиралась снова искать работу. Близнецам удалось устроить для нее перевод в другую школу. Полная смена обстановки наверняка позволит ей быстрее отодвинуть далеко на задворки сознания воспоминания о страшных событиях. 

В честь ее новоселья они устроили маленькую вечеринку.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказала Дипперу Мэйбл, когда они наблюдали, как теперь уже по-настоящему улыбающаяся Сара смотрит на акробатические трюки гномов, — только сейчас я по-настоящему поняла, что мы не зря открыли свое агентство. Мы делаем правильное дело.


End file.
